


The Ties that Bind

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Dom Scorpius Malfoy, Dom/sub Play, Euphoric High, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Scorpius is a Good Boyfriend, Shibari, Sub Albus Severus Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Albus loves it when Scorpius ties him up, but he's never experienced anything quite like the euphoria of Shibari.





	The Ties that Bind

Albus looked down at Scorpius, who knelt at his feet, and felt transfixed by the admiration and love that he felt for his husband. 

He could feel that Scorpius was completely focused on his artistry and _he_ , Albus was his canvas. Scorpius’ hands moved gently over Albus’ skin as he wove the navy silk ropes around his legs, winding them carefully up his body in an intricate pattern of knots and bindings. Shibari was something both men had wanted to try, but no time before now had ever seemed quite _right_. 

But today, the binds and knot weren't just right. Today they felt _necessary_. 

Everyday life was simply too much for Albus today. Today, the endless media scrutiny, the pressures of being a good son, and a fine apprentice were just too much. Today, Albus had given himself over to Scorpius, desperate for him to just _take_ control, hungry for that sub-space that came with being entirely subjugated under his beloveds domination.

Scorpius paused to admire his work, admire the diamond shaped patterns that contrasted so beautifully with his husbands curves, and golden, freckled skin. He took his time, making sure that each knot was secure, but never so constricting that it would cause Albus pain. Discomfort or anxiety wasn’t Scorpius’ aim at all. 

Scorpius hesitated, and looked up at his beloved. 

“Al… Promise me, if you start to find yourself uncomfortable, or if you don’t like how this is making you feel, then we’ll stop. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable-”

“I promise.” Albus replied, looking down to where Scorpius knelt in front of him. “But you’ve tied me up before, and I loved it. It felt immense… I want this, please. Carry on, love. I’m not going to have a problem-”

“This isn’t quite the same as sticking your hands to the headboard with a _Stickfast Hex_. Shibari… Well, its all about positioning the knots in the right pressure places on your body. Helping you gain a better sub-head space than ever before. _If_ I do it right, then it should be quite the rush for both of us-”

“And of course, no-one knows human anatomy as well as you do, Healer Malfoy.” joked Albus, smiling; his face open and utterly trusting. “You appear to have done some research-”

“ _Always_ , love. You know me. If a thing can be done, it can be done _perfectly_. Even so, if you don’t seem to be enjoying it, I’m still going to stop. Your safe word is red. Repeat that for me?”

“Red,” said Albus, clearly. “Now go back to work… I need us to try this.”

Albus watched the way that Scorpius snaked the rope around his belly, twisting and coiling them into a complex pattern that he knew would wind its way all the way up his torso. 

He closed his eyes, losing himself in the moment; enjoying the feeling of the silk ropes being bound around him. 

Their bodies were so close now but Albus was utterly immobilised. 

Albus thought of the soft, dewy skin of his lover, hidden from view under his oversized tee-shirt, and revelled in the care and attention that Scorpius was putting into every knot and bind. All his anxieties, all the petty aggressions of the day seemed to be slipping away from him, and Albus felt light-headed, almost ethereal: untethered to the ground. 

Scorpius had stood now, and was looping and knotting the silk ropes over the front of his chest. 

Albus gasped as Scorpius’ hand brushed against his sensitive nipples, sending shock-waves running down his spine and leaving goose-pimples all over his exposed flesh. It was as the Shibari had stripped away a protective layer, leaving his skin tender and sensitive. But Albus felt safe, and cared for; he was with Scorpius and he trusted him irrevocably. 

“How do you feel now?,” Scorpius asked, halting his knotting. He placed a hand on Albus’ side and it felt so good, warm and unwavering, pressed against him. “Do you want to take a break? Your eyes aren’t quite as focused as they were before-.”

“Um-mm.. No.”Albus murmured. In his head, he’d felt vehement in his answer, and he was surprised by his quiet tone. “I feel great. Don’t stop, love. I feel unfettered. Free… I’m in a good place.” 

“That's fantastic, Al. This Shibari is working so well for you. Not long left now, baby, and then I’ll be out of rope. You look so good, Al, you’ve no idea what you’re doing to me.” 

After knotting the last of last of the rope behind Albus’ back and securing them with a fixing spell, Scorpius carefully manoeuvred Albus to the bed and propped him against the headboard. 

Scorpius climbed into Al’s lap, and pressed a kiss onto his lips. The blond’s mouth was shockingly warm; teasing and titillating the sides of Al’s mouth, his tongue flitting against his own in a maddening dance. Against the softness of their cotton sheets, and Scor’s yielding lips, Al moaned in pure pleasure. 

Everything felt sensual; the ropes beside his skin, and the touch of Scorpius as he pressed his hand against the pulse point of his throat. 

“You’ve done so well, darling,” Scorpius purred, his hands free now to explore the bound, patterned spaces of Albus’ body. 

His fingers examined his nipples, his hips and the soft white flesh of his tender inner thighs. Scorpius was slow, methodical. _Reverent_ in a way that reminded Albus of their first, stumbling touches. 

Scorpius wrapped his clever fingers around Al’s satiny cock, stroking it into full hardness. “You want this, love? Don’t strain against the ties, Albus. Trust me, I’ve got you-”

With his husbands permission, Albus surrendered himself to pleasure, his eyes screwed tightly shut. Fixed completely in place, every touch was more intense, more _intimate_ that it might be otherwise. Scorpius was so good to him, wanking him hard with those lovely quick stokes he loved so much, rolling his thick foreskin down over the wet, red head of his prick. 

And Albus knew he wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ last long. 

The rich cocktail of endorphins running through his body; the gauzy trance-like haze of the Shibari, found him tripping over into orgasm before he even recognised it was happening. He came with Scor’s name on his lips and the hot pulse of his come spilling all over his knotted, decorated belly. Even after his release, Scorpius still kept him safe; stroking him and holding him still as he trembled through the aftershocks. 

“Albus, I’m so proud of you. You’ve done brilliantly. No need to move, I’ve got you, love.” Scorpius said in a quiet, delighted voice.  


Albus lay back as Scorpius used a _Diffindo_ to cut the silk ropes, and a _Scourgify_ to clean his skin; a gentle healing spell washed over him affectionately. The familiarity of Scorpius’ magic made him wiggle a little in happiness, and he laughed, feeling sunnier, and lighter than he could remember. Scorpius summoned a drink, and watched carefully as Albus finished it. 

“What about you, love?,” Albus asked, once his heart had slowed and his mind had cleared. “You didn’t get off. Don’t you want me to-”

“No, not right now… We both need to sleep now. Come down safely. That was great, but it was a giant high for both of us. I wouldn’t be looking after you properly, love, if I didn’t ensure we let ourselves recover a bit. Later, Al. And I’ll hold you to that, I promise.” 

Scorpius lay down next to his husband, and wrapped an arm around Albus, pulling him close.

Al closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of Scorpius’ honey shampoo, and the masculine scent of his skin. Felt the beat of his husbands heart thrumming against his back and listened to the small sounds of Scorpius breathing. 

“As long as you do, Scor… And you were right about the Shibari. It was different. I don’t know, it felt like a _collaboration_ between us? You made me feel vulnerable, but also powerful. It was an almighty rush-”

“Then we did it right, baby. What you felt? That was the energy running between us; the love and respect I hold for you every moment of our lives. And I’m glad you liked it Al, because today's was only the most basic of knotting designs. Shibari can get _far_ more complicated than that...”

Albus relaxed into the sound of Scor’s voice. He felt truly at peace, safe in the arms of his beloved; fast asleep before he could utter even a single word in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading xx


End file.
